Who We Are
by fullmoonsage
Summary: FE7,8,9,10,11 eventually, maybe . Modern settings. Slash, femslash, whatever the right words are, warning! NOT like Radiant High my other modern story . Rated because of later stuff.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

SOOOO! I'm back with yet another story(funny how similar that is to the line I opened Radiant High with). Another fic about a modern-esque Fire Emblem setting. I loved writing Radiant High, so i'm writing this one. Well, read. Now.

* * *

"It's normal. Everyone thinks this way at some time during their life." Tormod thought to himself, walking to school from his house, which wasn't too far. It was the first day of school, but being back in school wasn't the most important thing on his mind. In fact, it was probably the least important thing on his mind. His left hand was more important than school right now(which is saying something, because he didn't even notice he had hands at all this morning). Tormod immediately tried to get this thought that kept biting him out of his mind. He pulled out his mp3 player and didn't care what song was playing, as long as it distracted him.

Sothe stepped out of his house, mp3 player in hand and in ear(ear buds, not the entire mp3 player...ooh! ouch!). He had "accidentally" slept in because he was so used to staying up until two in the morning and sleeping in until two in the afternoon. His problems were much smaller than Tormod's.

---

Tormod walked into his homeroom, after finally acknowledging that school was back in, and that it would be for MANY months. He was about the only one in the room, besides Mrs. Calill. Calill wasn't her real last name, it was actually her first name, but Calill was much more fun to say than her last name, as were the rest of the teachers' names, which was the students' excuse for being on a first name basis with the teachers.

"Good morning, Tormod. Happy that school's back?" Calill asked, already knowing the answer.

"Ha, no." Tormod answered.

"Me either. I don't think anybody is really happy about it. I have good news, though. Largo and I adopted a little girl. Her name is Amy!" Calill stated excitedly.

"Congratulations!" Tormod exclaimed(quietly, because nobody is ready for any screaming yet). Calill thanked him, and after a few seconds of awkward silence caused by lack of interesting topics, Tormod sat down.

The homerooms haven't changed, because they usually never do. This is how Tormod knew who he wanted to wait for, and who he didn't really care to see. He was happy because Leonardo and Fiona were in his homeroom, but this was canceled out by lack of any other real friends in his homeroom. That, and Colm and Ephraim were in his homeroom, too. Tormod didn't like them much. Ephraim wasn't all that bad, just ignorant and slightly conceited. Colm was just plain annoying. Tormod began to dwell on the thoughts he had been having recently, but quickly forgot them by thinking about things he'd say to Leonardo and Fiona.

Sothe's homeroom arrangements were much better. He had Mordecai for his homeroom teacher. Mordecai was a fun person, always telling interesting stories that, while not entirely humorous, were pretty entertaining. Sothe was also happy because one of his best friends, Micaiah(but she prefers "Mickey" because it's more "modern", as she says), was in his homeroom. His other best friend was Tormod, who is probably more entertaining than Mickey, but Mickey is easier to tell things to, for some reason. Other friends Sothe had in his homeroom were Edward and Jill.

As Sothe was listening to music, he didn't notice someone come in the room and approach him...carefully. Leila grabbed Sothe from behind and screamed.

"What the fudge?!?!" Sothe screamed, jumping out of the chair, making everyone in the room (Leila and Mordecai) aware of his presence.

"Sorry! I just couldn't resist! You were there, and not paying attention to _anything_! I could've came in here and stripped down to nothing and you wouldn't have known." Leila stated. The room fell into an awkward silence, which isn't saying much because there's only, what? Three people in there? Mordecai gave Leila a strange look that said "okay, Leila. I didn't know you were that way" without saying anything.

Leila laughed, and sat down a couple seats away. She didn't need to talk at all for the rest of the day, because she was already entertained enough. Micaiah walked into the room and screamed, "SOTHE! ITS YOU! IT REALLY _IS_ YOU! ALL THESE YEARS WE THOUGHT YOU WERE LOST AT SEA!!!" and hugged him like a bear...even though a bear wouldn't hug Sothe, the bear would maul him violently and kill him dead because he probably called the bear a bad name.

Mordecai gave another strange look, this time to Mickey.

---

"LUNCH! I'M STARVING!" Edward screamed, entering the cafeteria.

"You didn't eat ANYTHING, did you?" Leonardo asked, following him to a table.

Tormod, Sothe, Mickey and the rest of the tiny group came into the cafeteria after Ed and Leo, but all at different times. Tormod came in with a frown on his face, and Mia(a girl in his homeroom) ran up to him, gave him a hug, and said, "WHY SO GLUM?! BE HAPPY! NOW!!!"

"Mia..." Tormod chuckled.

"Yay! A smile. My work here is done." Mia cheered, "CALL ME WHEN YOU'RE SAD AGAIN!"

Tormod sat down at his friends' table, completely ignoring the offer.

"Awwwww..." Ed started.

"Don't. Say. Another. Word." Tormod demanded.

"Tor's got a girlfriend!"

"Ugh. You're annoying!"

"Girls, quit fighting!" Mickey demanded jokingly.

"So how's everyone doing?" Leo asked, only to change the subject.

"Leo, we all talked over the summer. In fact, we met at each others' houses...several times." Sothe pointed out.

"Yeah, but, a lot can change. The last time we met in person was _actually_ a month ago. A lot can happen in a month. Leo's hair looks longer. Mickey looks like she lost weight. Tormod looks...shorter..." Ed said.

"My hair was cut just last week, Ed." Leo said.

"Okay, so I have a question." Mickey announced, "Are you saying I looked _fat_ before, or are you saying I look anorexic now? Because i'm pretty sure i'm not anorexic, in fact, I had the biggest breakfast of my life this morning, and I had so much food last night that it's not even funny. I think you're calling me fat! Or, at least, you're saying I _was_ fat!"

"Someone's getting a bit defensive." Ed provoked.

"You wanna go? No, even better, you wanna die?" Mickey asked...aggressively.

"Mickey, calm down. He's joking." Sothe reassured.

"Well, he's bad at it."

* * *

HOW WAS THAT?! :D Don't worry, it'll get better. I plan on writing a few more chapters RIGHT NOW! So this won't be the only one for a while. REVIEW, NOW!


	2. Chapter 2: Introduction 2!

Another chapter from me! Woot! Now that the pressure of the first chapter is done with, its time to get more fun and stuff. ALSO, I plan on working on three different groups. One of them(one that you've met) is based off of the Dawn Brigade and generally the first part of Radiant Dawn. The second group is...well, I'll introduce them soon. The third group is based off the Crimean nobles. In fact, I introduced the first group, and i'll introduce the second one in this chapter, and the third group in the next chapter. Yes, I will do that now! READ ON!

* * *

"Mia, you're such a dork!" Marisa said, laughing about Mia's hugging event with Tormod.

"Oh,my gosh. Do you even know what that is?!" Mia asked, shocked.

"Um, a reallly stupid person?" Marisa guessed.

"No, its a..." Mia made sure no one was around to listen, and when she made sure the coast was clear, she still whispered in Marisa's ear.

"Really?!" Marisa gasped.

"Well, I guess one could argue that you were right about it, but that's just _one_ definition."

"Oh, Mia! I'm sorry I called you that!" Marisa hugged Mia.

They continued their walk home, giggling for no certain reason.

---

Heather looked out the bus' window, bored and confused. Joshua was sitting next to her, talking loudly to a bunch of friends. Heather couldn't help but eavesdrop, because it was just _sooo_ easy, because they were so loud.

"Josh, _you_ are the only one who can have hair like that and still look straight." one of Josh's friends said.

"I know!" another male said, "I mean, look at Lucius or even Leonardo. They're so gay! But your hair is pretty long and we know you're straight!"

Heather sighed audibly. The guys who were talking so loud acknowledged her, and after giving her dirty looks, resumed their insulting conversation.

"Where's Nephenee?" Heather thought to herself. She pulled her head away from the window, and peeked over the seat in front of her to find the blue-green-haired farm girl. She spotted her, a few seats ahead. She appeared to be talking with Leila. She flipped her hair, and Heather immediately thought "she's taunting me...".

---

The next day in homeroom, Mia walked in the room with a body full of sugar and energy. This means everyone else's mornings sucked...(i'm proud of you, Mia).

"I HAD SUGAR TODAY!" Mia near screamed.

"It shows!" Fiona growled, frustrated.

"_Someone_ didn't get a good night's sleep, now did they, honey?" Mia asked.

"No. Now could you please shut up?" Fiona said as nicely as she felt like saying.

"Sorry." Mia said as cute as she could.

Fiona rolled her eyes, and laid her head down on her desk.

---

Joshua looked Marisa up and down. He felt lucky to be in the same homeroom as her, because he had a crush on her. He had ever since he saw her, that first day of school for him after moving here from Jehanna, several miles away. He told himself "I don't know when I should ask her out. She's cute, so people will be after her as soon as they get the courage. If I don't speak up soon, I might not have her.".

Marisa was unaware of Josh "stealthily" checking her out. She was too busy talking to Leila. They were talking about Heather, how she had been pretty quiet lately. She's not usually talkative, but she's never this quiet. Talking about quiet people reminded Marisa of Mia's hug attack on Tormod.

"Do you know why Tormod is so quiet? He's _never_ so calm." Marisa stated.

"Well, how should I know. The only people who would know are his little group of friends." Leila smiled an evil smile as she realized Sothe was almost directly next to her. "Hey, Sothe, why's Tormod so quiet?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me. He didn't tell anyone. It's weird, because he tells me everything, to the point where it's a little disturbing."

"Huh." was all Leila said, "Well, thanks anyway."

* * *

SO, how'd you like it? I hope you figured out who the second group is. If not, here it is: Mia, Marisa, Leila, Joshua, Heather, Nephenee. Anyway, I hope you liked it, and if you did, review. If you didn't, review anyway. OH, and try to figure out why Tormod and Heather are so quiet. Go ahead, guess! It'll give you a reason to review! NOW REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3: Introduction 3

Yet another chapter. This one introduces the third group. They aren't characters I would usually write, ever. I guess it's a good thing its only a four-person group. It won't be too hard to find the four characters, but whatever, here they are. Geoffrey, Kieran, Elincia, and Lucia. Well, go ahead, read!

* * *

Geoffrey had been paying much attention to the days passing by, because he was excited about soccer tryouts. His close friend, Kieran, had been paying a lot of attention to it, as well, maybe even more than Geoffrey. Elincia never really listened to what Geoffrey was saying about soccer, she just looked like it so that Geoffrey wouldn't get the idea that she was just admiring his face as he talked, which was exactly what she was doing.

Elincia was quite shy about her crush on Geoffrey. She only really paid attention to Geoffrey, and not Kieran. She never paid any attention to how close Kieran was to Geoffrey.

After a week of school, the four were pretty much already sick of it.

"I hate this! I hate school!" Kieran shouted.

"We've only been here for a week. You can't hate it _that_ bad already!" Geoffrey said.

"Oh, yes I can! It wouldn't be so bad if we were 7th graders or something! They get their lunch first!"

"Oh, poor you. Well, if we were 7th graders, we'd be picked on for our age, _and_..." Elincia, and Lucia paused to hear the rest of the sentence. "I'm not going to finish that..."

Elincia and Lucia wondered why Geoffrey would be picked on by anyone, he was _perfect _(at least in Elincia's eyes). Kieran, however, knew exactly what he was talking about.

On the way home, Geoffrey was quite a few feet ahead of Lucia and Elincia, and listening to music, so he couldn't hear their conversation at all.

"What do you think Geoffrey was going to say?" Elincia inquired.

"You mean today in lunch?" Lucia asked.

"Yeah, I mean, who could ever pick on Geoffrey-"

"'he's just too perfect'."

"How did you know I was going to say that?"

"Lucky guess. Not really. It's because you have a blindingly obvious crush on him."

"Lucia! He's right there!"

"He can't hear us. He has music."

"Still..."

* * *

So? How was that, huh? I know it was short, but it's an introduction, not a...long-troduction...I'M BORED AND TIRED OKAY? Yeah, so, what do you think Geoffrey was going to say? Tell. Me. Now. In a Review. Review. Now. Please?


	4. Chapter 4: Fun With Sugar

Chappie four's up!! I just couldn't resist! I got a review REALLY quickly which made me happy!! I'm still not going to reveal the secrets of Heather and Tormod's silence, and what Geoffrey was going to say. Instead, i'm going to post a mildly pointless chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Tormod was amazed at his own silence. People had constantly asked him why he was so quiet. They told him that school was boring because Tormod wasn't talking. Tormod would've told one of his friends, so he's surprised he hasn't yet. It's because he can't tell Sothe.

Sothe would've been the only one to know about this, but since Tormod can't really say anything to Sothe about his problem, nobody knows about it.

Over the next few days, however, Tormod started to talk more, and he was basically back to his typical self. There was still an awkward calm, because his friends were wondering what was wrong with him, instead of laughing at the things Tormod said.

---

On Friday, Mia invited Marisa over to sleep, because she was mostly sugar-high when she called her, she said whatever came to her mind. That's how Mia is when she's drugged up on candy and soda, she'll say whatever she's thinking. She also tends to reach to the corners of her mind for things to say. One time, she was talking with Leila over IM. She told Leila "I wonder if a balloon could be used for "protection"." to which Leila responded with "is this even Mia?!".

Marisa had no idea what she was getting herself into...

"O! EM! GEE! It's that naked girl from the concession stand!" Mia screamed extremely loud when she answered the door to find Marisa.

"What are you on?" Marisa interrogated before she found something in Mia's mouth, "Oh no! What's that in your mouth?!"

"..."

"Mia..."

"Jolly Rancher..." Mia answered quietly, not looking Marisa in the eyes.

"Spit it out."

"Uh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

This fight of grunts lasted for a while until Mia finally spit the candy out without warning. It landed somewhere it shoudn't've.

"It went down my shirt!!" Marisa screamed.

"Maybe we should get inside before people start staring." Mia said, before noticing the three guys standing on the other side of the road.

Marisa turned around to see them, "A little too late."

"Ew, it's Colm." Mia groaned.

"Quick, get inside before he gets horny!" Marisa demanded...loudly.

"Don't worry, my parents aren't home." Mia said, shutting the door.

"I hadn't even thought of that...wait, what does that have to do with anything?"

"..." Mia smiled devilishly.

"NO! Someone has to be here to make sure you don't kill yourself with all that sugar!"

"What am I gonna do? Mix together a bunch of sugary drinks and try to poison myself? Jump off a pile of sugar? Strangle myself with a Nerds rope? Drink myself to death with one of those wax bottles? Shoot myself with a sugary gun? Cut myself open with a Twizzler and pour sugar on my wounds?"

"...You thought of those _way_ too quick. Are you quite sane? Healthy?"

All Mia did was chuckle creepily.

"Who the fudge _are_ you?!"

Mia and Marisa ran upstairs to Mia's room. Mia jumped on her bed, while Marisa just watched her gnaw on the corner of the bed and twitch.

"You really need help."

Mia laughed, got up and went over to her dresser. She got out a bag. It was full of Jolly Ranchers.

"I'm going to be nice and offer you some candy. Now take it, you disgusting excuse for a female. Nobody cares about you!"

"You were acting like you were hiding a secret stash of drugs or something."

All Mia did to respond was treat the Jolly Rancher(that had previously been in her mouth, and was now sticky) like a cigarette. Then she got an idea.

"Oh, my gosh! We should go get some of those candy cigarettes and some PEZ dispensers for lighters."

"Okay, _seriously_, you think of those things _way_ too quickly!"

"MAYBE I'M JUST AN IMPROV COMEDIAN!!"

"Maybe you're a dork!" Marisa snapped, being fully aware of their conversation about 'dorks' earlier in the week.

Mia gasped, "You...whore!"

"Aw, you know I love you!" Marisa comforted, basically ignoring Mia's insult.

"Ditto!"

* * *

So, how was that chapter? Told you it was mildly pointless! I was going to add more, but I got tired, and bored. Tell me things in your review, because you know you love pressing that awesome thingy that says "pressmeandmakeareview" in a high-pitched voice. Pressing that button makes you excited(interpret that how you will). REVIEW! YOU LOVE REVIEWING!


	5. Chapter 5: O M G

Another chapter! Nobody really reviewed, so I got kinda sad...I got reviews from ONE person(thank you super special reviewer). The lack of reviews kinda put me down, because I was thinking "well, when more people start to care about why Tormod and Heather are quiet and when more people get curious about what Geoffrey was gonna say, i'll add some chapters explaining it all", but only one person seemed to care, so I kinda got out of the mood to write for this story...LUCKILY, I AM BORED, AND AS I WRITE THIS, MY STORY WRITING GLAND IS GETTING, uh, what's the word? Excited? No, that doesn't sound right. Ready? Flaring up? I DON'T KNOW! JUST KNOW THAT I AM GONNA WRITE! But because its because I'm bored, don't expect an epic chapter that will make the stupidest jerks cry, and the most insensitive people realize they've been wrong all their lives. That'd be awesome, though! YOU KNOW WHAT I JUST REALIZED? I HAVEN'T BEEN PUTTING UP DISCLAIMERS! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!...I mean "own". I DON'T OWN* ANYTHING! NOW I HAVE TO MAKE AN EXTRA SUPER CHAPTER TO MAKE UP FOR THIS FREAKIN' LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE!

* * *

GROUP ONE!

Leonardo(from here on to be known as Leo) woke up on Monday and decided to make it his job to get Tormod back to his old self and find out what was bugging him. He felt like he was the one that was affected most by Tormod's silence, when really, Sothe is, but he's not showing it.

Leo marched into school and demanded an answer out of Tormod. When Tormod looked at him like he was crazy and asked what he was talking about, Leo told him more specifically.

"I want to know why you've been so quiet lately. You haven't been yourself at all." Leo told him.

"I can't say." Tormod said, appearing as if he wanted to be completely mysterious.

"Is that the only thing?" Leo asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Is it just because you want to appear completely mysterious?"

"No. That's a dumb reason!"

"Way to make all the people who can't talk feel bad." Fiona intruded. She had apparently been listening the entire time. "Somewhere out there, a child who cannot speak is crying."

Tormod just gave her a "very funny. Now don't talk anymore" look, and turned back to Leo saying, "anyway, i'm not going to tell you. I can't trust you, I don't think I can trust anyone."

Leo sat there, looking really sad, until another question came into his mind. "What about Sothe, you tell him everything."

"I can't tell him this time."

"...i'm going to bother you to death the entire day- no, the entire _week_ if you don't tell me."

"How-"

"Are you quiet because you're secretly a woman?"

"Wha-"

"Is it because you impregnated a girl?"

"No!"

"Is it because someone impregnated _you_?"

"...Of course it is, Leo. I got pregnant over the summer and i'm due sometime in January." Tormod said in an annoyed, sarcastic tone.

"Ha. Ha." Leo said, being sarcastic right back to him.

LATER, IN LUNCH!!

Leo and Tormod walked in a little late to lunch, and everyone at their table were looking at them because they had been watching the door, waiting for them, because apparently they can't entertain themselves in any way until Leo or Tormod are around. Pathetic.

"No, Leo. My pet platypus didn't die, because I don't even own one! Its also not because i'm out of chapstick, because my long-lost goldfish is in prison, OR because I haven't heard Tegan and Sara. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THE HECK THEY ARE!!" Tormod screamed, but not loud enough that _everyone_ could hear, just so Leo could hear.

"So you _haven't_ heard Tegan and Sara? You _really_ should-"

"Shut. Up. Right. Now."

"Hey guys, what's up. Why are you so late?" Mickey asked.

"_This_ one," Tormod pointed to Leo, "Would _not_ shut up at all, and the reason we're late is because he followed me to my locker and I had to threaten him to death. I told him I would shove an ostrich egg down his throat and completely rob him of the ability to have children. Needless to say, it did _not_ work." Tormod answered, obviously angered.

AFTER LUNCH!!

"Tormod, why can't you just tell me. It can't be _that_ bad!" Leo asked.

"I. Just. Can't." explained Tormod.

"PLEEEEEASE?!" Leo begged.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Because if you told _someone_ you'd probably feel a lot better, getting it off your chest!"

"Or I could feel even worse because it's a secret that would make you hate me."

"I promise to never hate you. EVER!"

After much thought, Tormod finally said, "...Okay. If you come home with me, i'll tell you."

Leo got really excited at this news, he almost squealed.

"_IF_..."

Leo's dances of excitement that he started not long ago had stopped, and he eyed Tormod carefully.

"...if you promise not to tell anyone else. Ever."

"Well, of course!"

"Okay, come home with me after school."

"Will do, Sir Secret-keeper!"

"...never call me that again."

---

GROUP TWO!!!

Heather eyed the deep reddish-pink haired girl sitting next to her.

"How come you aren't sitting near Nephenee, again?" she asked.

"I told you, she went home sick." Leila answered.

Heather knew this already. In fact, she was probably one of the first people to know. She just enjoyed saying and hearing Nephenee's name, but if she just randomly said Nephenee's name out of desire, she might get stared at. Heather liked that name, it sounded so...sweet. It sounded...Heather could barely describe it. She could only say that it fit the blue-green-haired youth _perfectly._

"Hey, Heather?" Leila asked.

"Yeah?"

"How come you've been so quiet lately? You and Tormod, neither of you are your usual selves."

"...who?"

"Tormod...he's one of Sothe's friends..."

"...Right." Heather honestly didn't really know much about what she was talking about, but she didn't feel like asking any more questions that didn't involve Nephenee, so she just let it seem like she _did_ know.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Why have you been so quiet?" Leila asked again.

Heather wished she could tell anyone about the numerous things swimming around in her mind.

"I'll tell you what. We live in the same neighborhood, so instead of going to your house, follow me to my house, and i'll tell you."

Leila did not hesitate to follow her instructions. Once the bus stopped at their stop, Leila was actually the first one to get off and head to Heather's house.

GROUP ONE AGAIN!

Leo followed Tormod into the house they had been walking to ever since school got out that day. Once they were far enough inside, Muarim noticed them and said 'hello'. Muarim was sitting on the couch, apparently working on something involving a paper and pencil that required his full attention, because after saying a quick 'hello', he went right back to the paper. Tormod rushed Leo upstairs and shut the door immediately. He sighed and hoped Leo had forgotten what he had told him.

"So, what's wrong with you?" Leo asked, looking hopeful.

"Do you really want to know."

"Yes I do. Don't worry, expect no criticism."

Tears silently filled Tormod's eyes, and Leo began to get worried.

"Y-you don't have to sa-"

Tormod ignored what he was saying and immediately said what had been on his mind for a long time, "I...I-i'm gay."

Right now feels like a good time to mention that the entire environment that our three groups are living in are extremely homophobic. The only reason that _now_ was the best time was because if I told you earlier, it would've given it away.

"Why is that such a big deal?" Leo said, ripping to shreds the drama of this moment.

"Do you know where we live? Have you heard anything these people say?!" Tormod cried, talking about the majority of the people at the school.

"Yeah, but they're losers without lives. They don't know a thing." Leo said reassuringly, smiling in an attempt to cheer Tormod up.

When Tormod just sat there crying, Leo had to continue, "Tor...it's alright."

GROUP TWO AGAIN!!

Heather led Leila into her room, not talking at all.

"Where's your mom, or dad?" Leila asked.

Still no talking.

"Heather?"

Nope, still silent.

"Are you okay?" Leila asked, hearing Heather sniffling as soon as she laid down on her stomach on her bed.

"Leila..." Heather started.

"What?"

"...my mom is sick, dying as we speak. My father isn't really around much. He never is since he found out my mom's sick. And on top of that..."

"Oh...i'm sorry..." Leila started, and then, remembering the rest of what she said, "what else?"

"Can I trust you?"

"Of course you can."

"I'm a...I only like girls." Heather slightly chuckled at how she phrased that, "a-and I have the biggest crush on Nephenee."

"Oh..."

Leila pulled Heather into a hug, while Heather, completely unaware that Leila was still there, was lost in her own sorrow and wishes.

* * *

HOW WAS THAT? HUH HUH? REVIEW! NOW!


	6. Chapter 6: Random

Another chapter from me. I don't get reviews, so I don't know why I bother with this story, but I do, which means those of you who are reading this and don't have a GOOD reason for not reviewing should feel guilty. Jus' sayin'.

So anyway, we might be saying hello to a group 4 in this story. :D EEE! Well, i'm pretty sure there will be another group in this story, its just a matter of time. For some reason, even if I know _everything_ about a character like a stalker knows the person whose driveway their car is parked in, I still have to recruit them in the game to feel right making them a prime focus in a story, unless they can't be recruited, in which case, I have to have actually MET them in game. I'm so odd.

ANYWAY, ENJOY, YO! Don't own anything!

* * *

After last night's events, things were even quieter in school. Sothe kept asking all his friends "what's wrong with Tormod?", and all but Leo gave an honest "I don't know". Leo's response was always just a shrug, that way, he wasn't really lying, and if he was, it wasn't much.

Leila kept pretending that everything was alright. Heather, however, constantly kept mixing her confusion with the desire to get everything back to normal, resulting in her normal laughter constantly being followed (almost immediately) by fit of crying.

However, our third group of friends were hardly ever troubled with an awkward silence, as they were older and more sure of themselves, and each secret that was told between the four was always told to someone that the teller could trust with their life. Sometimes, the one being told was also the one who would be affected most by the secret, but when that happened, the one being told was never bothered, in fact, the same secret was usually passed back to the teller, with minor alterations(if anyone understood that, tell me in a review, because I bet its confusing and I don't want to edit it, because if you get it, I want you to feel smart. So if you understand that last sentence, smile and pat yourself on the back, because you can _read_! :O ).

"How are you, lovely?" Geoffrey asked, when no one was around.

"...That was cheesey. I can't believe you just said that." Kieran spoke back, "'lovely'? What am I, a rose?"

"Well..." Geoffrey said, tugging on a lock of the other man's hair.

"Well, the red part, yes, but..." Kieran started, but stopped immediately as soon as he heard footsteps. The footsteps were approaching fast, and Geoffrey and Kieran assumed positions apart from each other, so that whoever was coming wouldn't get suspicious. A teacher came down the stairs and walked right by them, not acknowledging their presence.

As soon as the teacher was out of earshot, Kieran let go of his breath.

"Why were you holding your breath? Were you imagining yourself going through a tunnel? Did you think it was a spy?" Geoff joked.

"No. Shut up."

"Okay...yeah, well, i'm gonna leave, because you're getting boring."

"Well, i'm gonna follow you, because you have food at your house."

"You have food at your house,too."

"Yeah, about that..."

"Fine, I know what you want. Come on."

---

Mia was bouncing off the walls the entire time after she and Marisa got home. This was the third day in a row that Marisa was over at Mia's house. With the way Mia acts when she has candy, its a wonder Marisa hasn't killed her yet.

"Mooom! Daaad!" Mia called, and her dad answered. Mia took this to mean that her dad was the only one home, and that her mom was out grocery shopping. This is because more than half of her dad's response was "your mom went out to get groceries, so i'm the only one home".

"Dad! Guess what! I have candy!" Mia shouted.

"Oh, no, is anyone with you?"

"Just Marisa." Marisa gave Mia a dirty look.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Marisa." Mia's dad said.

"Thanks, but sorrow's not gonna help much." Marisa said back.

"You could hit her with it."

After the conversation died a cold and lonely death from awkward silences and the sheer EPICNESS of Mia's dad's joke, Mia just turned and walked up the stairs, followed by a giggling Marisa( she was laughing at the awkward silence, not the joke).

"So, what kind of cra- candy do you have now?" Marisa said as soon as the door was closed.

"Skittles. Oh yeah!"

"...Where's that sorrow your dad was talking about? I need it. Now."

"You found that funny? I didn't...but that's mostly because it involved my pain."

"Who said sorrow was a painful weapon. It could just be a fancy name for a pillow."

"You'd hit me with a pillow? Ooh, that's hot." Mia joked.

"Oh yeah." Marisa bit her lip jokingly.

...

"What is it with this day and awkward silences?!" Marisa asked angrily.

"As far as I can remember, you caused them all."

"Shut up, or I will stab you. I will _stab_ you with knife made of paper mache and junk."

"What do you mean 'junk'?"

"oh, you know. Rust, blood, stuff that could kill you."

"Are you threatening me with Tetanus and AIDS?"

"I never said that, I said 'rust' and 'blood'. I'm not sure if the Tetanus thing is avoidable, but who said the blood had AIDS...germs in it."

---

Kieran held Geoff by the hips, lowering him onto his own bed.

"Whoa!" Geoffrey exclaimed, breaking the kiss that had been going on since a few moments after they got into the room. "My house, I'm in charge."

"Take control any time, i'd like to see you try." Kieran taunted.

"If I were trying, you wouldn't be as quiet as you are now."

Kieran's eyes widened, and then, with a devilish smile, said "Like I said, go ahead and try."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? No, not right now. I've gotta give you a reason to stick around."

"Why would I leave?"

"I don't know, but...things happen, and...we rarely ever see these things coming."

"I will stick around as long as I physically can, because I can't wait for the day you'll actually try and take charge."

"..You horny little...thing."

* * *

So, how was that? I ask that a lot. I know the last part wasn't so great. Don't blame me, I could've written that better, but i'm tired and I have finals tomorrow,so, that'll be my excuse this week. Any time there's something that's poorly written, i'll just say "I have/had finals, that's why." Constructive criticism, appreciated, but not as much as praise. Review and tell me what you think so far. I've got stuff planned for the next few chapters, especially chapter 10. I basically have chapter 10 all planned out, just not written yet. I think i'll get right to work on that next chapter now. Review! Now!


	7. Chapter 7: Emotions!

More story! I have more story! My computer is warm which is making my wrist sweaty. That information will save your life, don't doubt it. Alright, so, read this and review it.

* * *

Tormod woke up on Wednesday, with the same confusion he had over the past few days. Why did he tell Leo? Ed's a homophobe, so he was obviously ruled out. But what about Mickey? What was wrong with telling Mickey? Tormod couldn't tell Sothe because Sothe was the reason Tormod was thinking the way he was. Yes, Sothe was the one who made Tormod question his preferences. Tormod had a crush on Sothe. Tormod thought he made this obvious, but he was under more cover than he thought. And why didn't he tell Leo about this crush? Leo could clearly be trusted, so why wasn't he?

Tormod wanted to stay home the entire day and mull things over, but that was not how it worked. He would go to school, be miserable and confused, come home, sleep, and repeat the process.

"I don't like this. I don't like where I live, who I live around, any of this." Tormod whined to himself.

"I don't want to let it bother me, but its too strong. Its everywhere in my life. I hear it, see it, experience it everyday."

---

Tormod went to school, and had every intention of telling Leo about his feelings for Sothe, but somehow, it never came up in his mind again. That was Tormod's excuse to himself,anyway. The real reason was, he still wasn't ready to tell anyone about anything. He would keep it bottled up for the rest of the week. He hoped there was someone in this school that was just like him. Just as confused as he was, going through the exact same things as him, and even had a crush on a straight person like he did. There was someone like this, though, but Tormod never talked to her.

---

Heather got home that day, much cheerier than Tormod, completely ignoring everything wrong with herself and the world around her, all for the simplest reason. Nephenee talked to her. Heather didn't care how much she sounded like a boy-crazy girl who just now realized that her crush actually knows she exists. Heather didn't care that Nephenee only talked to her because Leila felt Heather would go stalker-crazy if she didn't get Nephenee to talk to her( she didn't tell Nephenee that, though). Heather was just happy about hearing Nephenee's voice. It was clear and sweet, with that cute little accent of hers. Heather felt like a stalker, but she didn't care.

---

For the rest of the week, these two were too caught up in their depression(Tormod) and their happiness(Heather) that they didn't care what happened, until the next week. Monday was a turning point for their feelings, and things changed.

* * *

I wonder what's going to happen on Monday(next chapter)! I already know, but YOU have to read to find out! Review! Now!


	8. Chapter 8: Crushes Exposed

Another chappie! Woot! I hope you're all satisfied with this one. Read on, and review when you're done!

* * *

"Tormod! Tell me!" Leo demanded.

"No!" Tormod shouted, and the entire hallway fell silent. Tormod stared each of them down and screamed "Nosy creepers!", not wanting to use a worse insult, as teachers were around.

"Fine. Leave me out of your life. See if I care!" Leo pouted.

"Leo, you're being immature."

"What's he doing?" Sothe said, inviting himself into the conversation.

Tormod fell speechless. It was the end of the school-day, and everyone was rushing to get home. Nobody wanted to be in school, it was Monday, and nobody didn't want to waste their precious time standing in the halls when they could be at home. Nobody wanted to except Tormod, Leo, and Sothe.

"He's ignoring me and giving me the silent treatment." Tormod said, finally regaining the will to speak.

"Leo, be nice. Wait, does he have a good reason?" Sothe asked Tormod.

"He won't tell me his secrets!" Leo answered.

Tormod felt hot. He _did_ tell him a secret. He just didn't tell him his biggest secret. The one about his crush on Sothe.

"It shouldn't be that hard to figure out." Tormod told Leo. "But if you're _that_ stupid, then come home with me."

Sothe just looked at both of them.

"Even if you wanted to, you couldn't come." Leo told him, though that was probably one of the last things on his mind at the moment.

"Right...well, bye." Sothe said, and just walked away.

When they got to Tormod's house, they went straight up to Tormod's room.

"Alright. If it's this hard to figure out, i'll spell it out to you."

"Wait, I have to tell you something first." Leo said.

"What is it?" Tormod groaned.

"Why are you being so mean about it?"

Tormod ignored Leo, and then told him what he'd been begging to hear.

"I told you I was gay. Normally, Sothe would be the first...and only one to hear this, but for some reason, I can't tell him this. Have you figured it out?"

"I'm not stupid, but its still harder to figure out than you think."

"Fine, i'll add something. I have a crush on someone, and I can't tell Sothe."

"...wait, is it because Sothe would get creeped out or something? Because I know Sothe and he is _not_ a homophobe."

"Oh, my gosh." Tormod groaned, frustrated. "I have a crush on Sothe! Okay?"

"...oh. I get it now!" Leo said.

And then came the awkward silence.

---

The next day, Heather was walking in the hall. She was in no particular rush, because it was the start of the day, and she was early. She noticed Nephenee was walking a few feet in front of her, and wanted desperately to make a real conversation with her, finally. However, something got in the way, and Heather got...distracted.

"Hey! Hey, she's looking at that girl's butt!" screamed a male student.

Heather stopped walking, everyone stopped talking, and everyone turned around to find the source of the shout. They all turned to Colm, who was pointing at Heather, and giving her a dirty look. They all then turned to Heather, except for a few confused people who didn't know what was happening. Nobody bothered to notice the tears in Heather's eyes, and nobody took the time to wonder if they should trust Colm, who was known for lying. They all trusted him, and they all gave Heather dirty looks.

Heather felt hot, more tears rushing to her eyes than she could ever remember had blurred her vision before. Heather only wanted to run away, but her feet were stuck to the floor.

Ever since she knew she was gay, she didn't want anybody to know. _That_ cover's blown, I guess. One thing that gave it away was, obviously, the incident that got her where she is now. Another piece of evidence is the fact that she didn't deny it. Now, some would take that to mean "How could you accuse me of that?" but most knew exactly why she was crying. It was the truth, and she was exposed.

Leila moved out of the crowd and grabbed Heather's wrist. She led her through the staring crowd and to her homeroom.

"I can't stand to see these idiots staring you down for something so stupid." Leila said. Then, directing her attention to Colm, "Why can't you mind your own business, whore?!"

A few smiles showed up in the crowd. Colm just ignored her and brushed the comment away.

---

Geoffrey and Kieran were...um, showing their affection to each other(very clearly) at the end of the day. They were so...let's say 'dedicated' and 'focused' that they didn't hear any noises.

Meanwhile, Lucia and Elincia were walking down the 2nd floor hall, heading for the staircase. They were going to go home, but Elincia decided she wanted to see Geoffrey. Elincia said it was to pronounce her love to her, but Lucia just rolled her eyes. Elincia was just like your typical media portrayal of a teenage girl, always thinking each and every crush was love. Lucia was often angered by this.

No one saw it coming. Geoffrey and Kieran weren't expecting Elincia and Lucia to look for them. Elincia wasn't expecting to see her crush kissing and getting friendly with their good friend. Lucia wasn't expecting Elincia to find out about her crush's sexuality so fast. Everything was silent. Awkwardly silent.

"I never knew." Elincia said, eyes wide and heart racing.

"Elincia..." Lucia said, mourning the secret that was to be kept from Elincia.

"I think you know what this means..." Geoffrey said, still holding Kieran.

"I sure hope you're okay with this, because if you're not, then we _really_ have some problems to take care of." Kieran half-threatened.

"Oh, i'm okay with it, I guess. It's just, I had a huge crush on Geoff, but now..."

And again, things fell into an awkward silence.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I have stuff planned for the next few chapters, so I _might_ write those soon. Well, review! Now! Go on, get to reviewin'!


	9. Chapter 9: Bad News

Another chapter. If they go as I planned, then they will be a bit sad. Well, go on! Read!

* * *

Heather got home from school that day, not wanting to talk to anyone. When she walked in the door, she was confronted by her father, who told her to sit down. Heather was immediately worried. Not only was her father not at the hospital with her mother, but being told to sit down made her even more concerned.

"Heather..." her father started.

"It happened, didn't it?" Heather asked, her voice breaking and tears preparing to fall from her eyes.

After a sigh, her father replied, "...yes. Your mother died this morning."

At that moment, everything fell apart. Heather's eyes burned, a lump in her throat caused her breathing to worsen. She was a mess, but she had every reason to be. She didn't say another word to her father. She just walked by him, directly into her room, and slammed the door. Her father went into the living room to sit down and mull things over, just as Heather was doing.

Heather spent the entire night in her room, not coming out for any reason.

---

Her father heard a reluctant knock on the door, and got up to answer it. His eyes were still red, but he figured that if anyone were to think anything, he would tell them exactly what happened. He opened the door and there stood a blue-green-haired girl in a blue shirt and a skirt.

"You one of Heather's friends?"

"...Y-yes." Nephenee responded, struggling to find an answer. She didn't know Heather well, but something told her to visit her.

"She's not feeling well." Heather's father said.

"Oh...I don't mean to be a burden, but can I still see her?" Nephenee asked, polite and persistent.

"Depends if she kicks ya out or not." Heather's father said, opening the door wider and letting Nephenee in. "Her room's that way."

"Thank you."

Nephenee knocked on Heather's door, and an unsuspecting Heather answered. Heather's eyes widened slightly.

"Why are you here?" Heather asked. She didn't mean to be rude, but honestly, why _was_ Nephenee here?

"I need to talk to you." Nephenee said, hoping for entrance into her room.

"Okay, well...come in." after Nephenee walked in, Heather closed the door.

"Are y'all okay? Cuz I saw you and your dad's eyes are all red, and-"

"My mother died today."

"Oh. Oh,i'm so sorry! If I had known, I wouldn't've come here. I'm sorry!"

"No,no. It's okay. It's just...hard. And maybe a bit too early."

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you about today."

"Oh...that..." Heather waited patiently for the criticism.

"Yeah...what was it all about?"

Heather felt a pain. Nephenee was just waiting for the perfect reason to avoid her and get a restraining order.

"I have a crush on you, Nephenee, and I made the mistake of showing it in public." the words scraped Heather's throat on the way out. She gulped, waiting for a disgusted scream.

"Really?" Nephenee asked. Her response was much quieter than what Heather was expecting. "I like you, too!"

Heather had waited for this moment ever since she discovered her crush on Nephenee. Heather's excitement grew, a smile forming on her lips. However, even in all this excitement, memories of the news her father brought and of the day's events were still present, and they made themselves prominent just as Heather was at her happiest. She broke down into another fit of crying, but this time, at least she had Nephenee.

* * *

How was that? Do you feel bad? Sad? Angry? Tell me in your review, and I hope you keep reading to find out how things will work out with the others! There's still soo many crushes and relationships to be revealed! Thanks for reading, now review!


	10. Chapter 10: 10th Chapter Milestone Thing

Another chapter. Yay! 10th chapter! What will happen? Read and find out! Oh, and by the way, I finally recruited my favorite character from Fire Emblem 11: XANE! He'll be coming into the story when its best. So anyway, read and review afterwards.

* * *

It was raining outside, and this made the day a bit depressing. Tormod was upset about keeping his crush a secret, so when he woke up that day, he wanted to make it his new job to let Sothe know. Heather woke up thinking it was all a dream. Her mother's death, Nephenee's feelings for her and vice versa out in the open, it just all seemed so surreal. She didn't get out of bed, because she was still depressed about her mother. It was a Friday, and she didn't see a point in going to school today.

"Heather? Are you awake? You haven't been to school since Monday of last week." her father called.

Heather didn't answer. Instead, she rolled over and faced the wall, closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. The door opened and her father walked in. He sat down beside her on the bed.

"I know, the past few days have been rough, but..."

Heather still didn't reply.

Her father sighed. "Okay, you know what? It's Friday. I'm not gonna bother. Just...feel better by Monday."

Her father left the room and shut the door. Heather opened her eyes. Was her father really forcing her to get over her mother's death? Her _mother's death._ It didn't seem possible to Heather. She sighed and closed her eyes again, falling into sleep.

---

(At Lunch)

"So..." came Kieran's attempt to pierce the never-ending awkward silence. Elincia was definitely okay with Geoff's sexuality, but every joke he or Kieran said made things awkward. Well, only the gay jokes(not offensive ones, of course. Duh!).

"That was...erm..." Elincia said, trying to sound entertained. Geoff and Kieran had been more "open" since the discovery. Not too open that everyone _else_ knew, but enough to show to their friends that they were comfortable with it and that it wasn't just a running joke.

"I'm gonna shut up now." Kieran declared, deciding it was getting too awkward for any more jokes.

---

(At the End of the Day)

Tormod approached Leo, trembling. He and Leo were forming a pretty close bond. He didn't know what was bringing them together. It could be their mildly similar personalities. The fact that Leo was the only one Tormod could turn to.

"Whoa! What are _you_ so nervous about?" Leo asked.

"I'm gonna tell him." Tormod answered, looking suspiciously over at Sothe, who was putting books into his locker.

"What?!"

"Yeah. Its bothering me that he doesn't know. I think it'll build our friendship up even more."

"Or ruin it!"

"You said it yourself, he's definitely not a homophobe."

"When'd I say that? I mean, he isn't, but I don't remember saying it."

"You were high...on my secrets."

"...Yeah, okay. Well, when are you gonna tell him?"

"Now. Soon. Over the Phone, when I get home. Fifteen years from now at our high school reunion. I'm nervous!!"

"Okay, i'll get the conversation started, then. Be right back."

"No, Leo! Wai-"

Tormod's eyes widened as he saw Leo's mouth moving and then Sothe looking at him. The two headed over to Tormod.

"What is it?" Sothe asked, wondering why he had Leo come and tell him.

"I-I..."

"Well, it's gotta be important or...revealing if you're stuttering."

"Oh, it's revealing." Leo butted in.

"Shut up, Leo." Tormod said with clenched teeth.

"Well, what is it?" Sothe asked again.

Tormod sighed. "I think its better if I say it through a note."

Tormod proceeded to pull out a pencil from his pocket and a piece of paper from his bag. He wrote on the paper as Leo put his head in his hands, and Sothe waited, tapping his foot. He handed Sothe the paper and _ran_ down the hall, leaving the building.

Sothe read the note. It read: "Sothe, i'm gay and I like you. Don't get mad. Don't hate me. Have a nice day...did that get awkward?"

Sothe was shocked. Not disgusted, just shocked.

---

(After School)

Heather had spent the entire day home, mourning. Now she was at the cemetery, mourning. She was standing in front of her mother's grave. Nobody was around. All was quiet.

"Mom..." Heather said, tears slowly crawling to her eyes, and a lump forming in her throat.

"Mom...I..." Heather shook her head and closed her eyes, the tears were in her eyes now. "I'm gay...I have crush on a girl. I've known for a while...I don't know why I didn't tell you...I love you...do you still love me?"

Heather fell to her knees and clung to the tombstone. She began sobbing even more.

---

(Now for a relationship you were unaware was building, because it was happening behind the curtains because the spotlight was on Tormod, Leo, Sothe, and Heather)

Mia eyed her friend thoroughly. She had been feeling a lot happier around Marisa. She felt most comfortable around Marisa than anybody else.

Marisa was sitting on Mia's bed, watching tv. Mia was lying down behind her. Nobody was around to notice Mia's eyes crawling over Marisa's silhouette, made visible only by the light of the tv, as the lights were off.

Marisa noticed Mia was getting a bit friendlier. Her warm hands were touching her more, not inappropriately or anything, but more in the area of spinning her around while she was crazy, dragging her to places, and tickling her until she gave her a pencil. Marisa never objected or told her to stop. Marisa felt that Mia was doing this all for a reason, which made her feel better about her crush on the hyper-active girl.

Neither of them knew for sure that the other felt exactly the same way.

* * *

That's it for now! See how these relationships unfold in the next chapter. Marisa and Mia was intended to be a favorite of mine, but it was never really put in until now. I'll build on it more from now on. As for Geoff and Kieran, and the entire group 3, they are there just for the more mature stuff(not dirty, mature) but I might just drop them. None of the group 3 characters are my favorites. How would you feel if I dropped group 3? Tell me in a review!


	11. Chapter 11: A New Pairing

Another chapter! School's out, so you'd think I'd been all up in my fanfic's grill...but, no. For some reason, I had no desire to continue this. No desire to do anything Fire Emblem-related. BUT, I read some fanfics on here, and it got me in the mood. A little bit, anyway. Now, on to more pre-chapter Author's Notes. I noticed that the one review I got for chapter 10 said they wouldn't mind if I took out group 3( Thank you SOOO much!). I really don't care about the characters in group 3. I may also take out some lesser characters in the other groups. They'll still be a part of the fic, they'll just stay with their miniscule role that they have now. That means that...basically, what I just said means nothing...Nevermind. Just enjoy this chapter! I demand it.

* * *

Sothe seemed to be acting normally. There was no awkwardness coming from him, only Tormod. Tormod was really confused about this. Sothe was given disturbing news, so why isn't Sothe disturbed? What better way to find out than to confront him?

"Sothe..." Tormod started, walking to him at the end of the day.

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk..."

"Wow. We sound like a couple...one, that's about to break up, but a couple nonetheless."

Tormod's eyes widened. Was this some sort of signal? (I was totally making eyebrow movements as I typed that. Weird.)

"Shh..." Tormod shushed, making the conversation much more suspicious to any rude and curious eavesdroppers.

"What?"

Tormod waited for everyone to be gone until he continued the conversation. "You know...that kinda directly connects to what I told you..."

"You mean, what you wrote in a note and passed to me."

"Same thing, really."

"I don't see how it relates to what you 'told' me."

"I don't see how you can possibly be that dense."

Sothe immediately looked offended.

"I'm not dense, i'm just...what's your problem?!" Sothe asked, changing the subject.

"I gave you some information that would...offend some people. Why aren't you offended?"

"Why should I be? There's no reason to be offended when someone has a crush on you. In fact...I should be excited."

"Why?"

"Well, for one: it's flattering. Two:..I like you, too."

Tormod's jaw dropped. Sothe chuckled.

"Why?"

"Okay, now _I_ have a problem with how _you're_ reacting. Didn't I _just_ tell you you should be flattered when someone likes you."

"Yes, but..."

"It's surprising?"

"Yes!...So, does anybody else know?"

"That I like you? No, just you."

The conversation died a horrible, bloody and violent death.

"Okay, so, what do we do now?" Tormod asked.

"I don't know. We like each other, so...I guess we should...I don't know, be together?"

"Uh, okay."

"That was a failure of a...yeah. Let's try that again."

"Yeah."

"Are you doing anything tomorrow, or Wednesday, or any day this week?"

"Not unless you're there."

"Great. Then, I guess..I guess I'll see you tomorrow, or Wednesday, or any day this week."

"Okay. Great...well, bye."

* * *

OKAY! So how was that? I know, that last part was a failure but, at least it brought good news! Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. But, again, it brought good news. Things might get a little slow over the next few chapters, and not just in update frequency(if that's the word for it). I don't want to rush into the super-mega-epic-sexy-ultra-dramatic parts. Anyway, review fast, and I'll update sooner!


End file.
